


Enough

by valda



Series: Short Stuff [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Monogamy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Five-Sentence Ficlet meme. jathis asked: "Earl, I can't even say I'm surprised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



_Earl_ was surprised, though; he hadn’t expected that response.

“Do you…not like them?”

“Of _course_ I like them,” Cecil snapped, “you _know_ I do, you know _everything_ about me, that we haven’t both _forgotten_ , anyway, and that is why this is so _infuriating_. Earl, I have a boyfriend. This has _got_ to _stop_.”


End file.
